Regrets
by Resacon1990
Summary: "I don't believe we should regret anything. Its not like we can change it." "That didn't answer my question." "Yes," he almost seem to whisper. "Yes I do have some regrets."


"Any regrets?"

Neither of them knew how it happened. One minute they were receiving their graduation diplomas from a stage that'd been dragged out onto the school field, then next minute they were walking beside each other, away from the celebrations held behind them by people who had families, a companionable air around them.

"Possibly."

Joey raised his head and gave the taller male a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

They'd stopped after a while in front of Setos white sports car, the one he almost always drove. Joey would assume it was his favourite out of all of them. They were leaning against the bonnet now, much like they had been for the past fifteen minutes, both of them in companionable silence. Seto returned the look with a raised eyebrow of his own before he sighed.

"Are we being serious here Mutt? Or are you just trying to pass the time with meaningless conversation?"

"I'm trying to be serious." The blond tore his gaze away and looked at the ground, his shoulders looking slightly slumped. "But if you don't-"

"I don't believe we should regret anything. Its not like we can change it."

"That didn't answer my question."

Setos gaze was softer than usual, but still was harsh as he turned back to looking at the blond, not expecting the golden eyes to be looking right back.

"Yes," he almost seem to whisper. "Yes I do have some regrets."

"Like what?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Luckily I'm a dog."

Seto gave a small laugh as Joey said that, not catching the surprise on the blonds face that was soon replaced with a fond smile. It wasn't often one would see the brunet loosen up enough to laugh genuinely.

"That you are."

"Your regrets?" Joey pushed the matter again. He truly did want to know Setos regrets, he'd never seem like one to regret anything.

"What about you first Mutt? Any regrets?"

Joey could tell he was trying to avoid the topic, but he understood. Maybe if he talked and opened up first, then Seto might too. As far as Joey knew, Seto had never been able too, not that he blamed him.

"I have a few. I regret not being able to stop my Mother from taking Serenity from me, I regret getting involved with gangs, I regret bullying Yugi." A small smile appeared on Joeys face as he looked at Seto. "I regret never trying to be friends with you. I regret picking those fights."

The brunet looked at him for a long time, long enough to make Joey think he was just going to walk away. Get in the car and drive off. Maybe punch him in the process?

"I regret…" The brunets strong voice dipped into what Joey could almost identify as pain. "I regret being horrible to Mokuba for the first few years of his life, and blaming him for my Mothers death. I regret drinking that last drop of milk that made Dad drive down to get more, resulting in an accident that killed him. I regret being the cause for Mokuba being bullied at the orphanage, because if it wasn't for me, then Dad would never have died. I regret beating Gozaburo in that chess game, leading to a life… a life of barely bearable hell. I regret turning against Mokuba to overthrow Gozaburo, even though he understood. I regret agreeing to take over the company when I was fifteen. I regret being a horrible, self-centered bastard to everyone I know." He swallowed back the lump in his throat, and Joey could almost swear he saw some tears welling up in the brunets eyes. It was horrible to hear this. "I regret… I almost regret my life."

"Don't."

Setos head popped up from where it had been bowed to look at the slightly emotional blond.

"What?"

"Don't ever say that."

Silence took over again, leaving them to stare out over the school grounds. They took it all in together, the buildings they worked their asses off in, the steps they'd climb every morning, the tree Seto would sit under on summer days, sometimes accompanied by Yugi or Ryou, normally Ryou. The field that currently held the celebrations that they should be a part of, but weren't, the patches of ground the group used to crash on, the places where Seto and Joeys verbal matches used to take place, and the rare physical.

"I also regret not being your friend."

The blonds eyes snapped to look at Seto, not believing the words he'd just said.

"Y-You do?"

"We're really a lot a like, its surprising really."

"I guess you're right." A smile appeared on his lips. "Kinda weird. To believe that if we hadn't been arch-enemies, we probably could have been best friends."

Silence fell back around them after Seto agreed, leaving them to both contemplate the thought. Would they have been best friends?

"What are you doing once you leave school?"

"I have a company to run."

"Oh. Right."

"You?"

"Theres a solitary art school that accepted me in America. I plan on going there."

"America?"

"Yeah. My sister is over there so…"

Seto smiled slightly when Joey trailed off, knowing what he was implying. The boy wanted to see his sister again, possibly re-kindle the closeness they had back when they were children. It was heart-warming in a way, and Seto didn't blame him. If Mokuba was in America, he'd be over there faster than anyone could blink.

"So… I guess this means you're staying here in Domino? To run KaibaCorp?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly…?"

"Yes. Domino is not the only 'main' headquarters of KaibaCorp."

"It isn't?"

"No. There are others in America, Italy, Russia. Everywhere."

"Then… why are you here?"

Seto just rolled his eyes before answering, rearranging himself on the bonnet as he spoke.

"Gozaburo preferred this city to all others. Its where I was raised. I didn't want to move away from the memories of my parents, but... I dunno."

Joeys mouth fell open at the simple word of 'dunno' coming out of Setos mouth, before he shook his head, more questions coming to mind.

"What about Mokuba?"

"He doesn't want to be here anymore. I kinda have to agree. Its time for us to move away from our past." Seto snorted slightly, shaking his head like Joey had done. "He's only fifteen and he's already checking out new collages in different countries. He's already enrolled in a school as well. I'm proud to say its not a private one either."

"My sisters fifteen as well." Joey couldn't help but add that. "Wish she had that much maturity."

"Mokuba's not mature. Smart yes, mature no."

Joey laughed at the long-suffering look on Setos face. Reaching out he patted the brunets arm jokingly, for once not worried about the consequences that might come from touching the other boy.

"He will be one day."

"Hopefully."

They fell silent. For a moment.

"So what school? Where does Mokuba want to go?"

Seto was quiet for another long moment, before he suddenly stared at Joey with a frown on his face, evidently trying to figure something out. Joey just cocked his head to the side, giving the other boy a confused look as he wondered what he was thinking.

"New York."

If Joey had been drinking, Seto would have been covered in a mouthful of liquid by now.

"Really?"

"Yeah… he's enrolled to New York Central…"

"Thats where-"

"-Serenity goes."

They stared at each other for a long time before suddenly they cracked up laughing, Joey bending over while Seto threw his head back. They both knew that their siblings were good friends, proven by the fact that they kept in contact, by emailing or talking to each other every day or two, ever since Battle City. Neither of the boys though realised that they were _that _close.

"Who'd have thought? Our siblings have a thing for each other!"

"Always wondered who this 'girl' was who lived in America. Sneaky shit."

Joey just about choked on his spit when he heard Seto swear, more specifically swear in reference to his brother, but it just made him laugh that little bit harder. Although, feeling his stomach begin to constrict, he tried to stop, pulling himself up to sit back by Seto. Although, he still managed to miss the fond look Seto gave him… much like Seto missed Joeys earlier.

"Guess this means this isn't really goodbye?" Joey sniggered, grinning at the brunet. "We're probably going to see a lot of each other in the big NYC or whatever they call it!"

"Isn't it the Big Apple?"

"I'll have to ask 'Ren later."

Seto smiled at Joeys nickname for his sister, reminded fondly of his own for Mokuba. Once silence lapped back in around them, Seto gazed back over towards the field, spotting that the celebrations were starting to die down. Had they been talking for that long?

"So you're going to live with your sister then?"

"Yeah, the art school is in New York, ironically enough."

The brunet felt another smile tug at his lips as he glanced down at the blond, feeling a fondness for the boy wash over him. He had to admit, the way Joey seemed to be staring off into the distance, his eyes twinkling and mouth twitched up into a genuine smile, made the blond look… beautiful. Seto couldn't help but mentally laugh at the thought as he watched the last few stragglers make their way off the field. It was a nice silence they sat in, for once. There was no need for either to go, but there was no need for either to stay. They just remained together.

Finally though, the comfortable silence was broken.

"I guess its time to go." Joeys sad voice echoed in the air and Seto turned to see him smiling with equal sadness up at him. After slowly nodding his head, almost as if he loathed to admit it was time they left each other, the brunet pushed off the hood of his car and turned to face the blond, whom was doing the same.

Their eyes locked, cerulean blue with golden brown.

"Before…" Joey unexpectedly started, "Before I said something about regrets…"

Seto only nodded his head.

"I think I have another one." Joey bit his lip. "I regret not doing this sooner."

"Doing what?"

"This."

Suddenly Seto felt a pair of soft warm lips on his cheek, gently caressing the skin with a passion Seto had only hoped to dream of. But it was gone within seconds, and all Seto could see was a blushing Joey turning to walk away.

"Wait."

The blond froze.

The brunet sucked in a deep breath.

"I regret not doing this sooner."

"Wha-"

But Joey was cut off as Seto took two steps and wrapped his arms around him, crashing their lips together with a wild need, dragging them both into a world of ardor and ecstasy. While at first clumsy, with their teeth clacking together and their noses bumping roughing, they quickly melted into each other, desperate to taste, to _feel, _the other. Their hands found their places on each others bodies, Joeys tangled in chestnut locks and wrapped around a handful of shirt, while Setos wandered around a slim waist and cupped on a soft cheek. They found it hard to stay upright as the zeal of the moment made them want to fall into each other, their lips moved in perfect sync, desperate to find the perfect fit.

It was only when the need for air made them pull apart did they realise what they'd done. But instead of pulling away, Seto just gave Joey a bright smile.

"On second thought, I'm never regretting that."

"Better late than never," Joey agreed earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

Pulling away finally, Seto wandered back over to his car, forcing himself not to turn around as a disappointed sigh echoed through the air. As he unlocked the drivers door, he glanced up, cocking an eyebrow in Joeys direction.

"Well?"

"Well what?" The confused look on Joeys face made Seto smile, he found it quite endearing.

"You coming?"

Joey cocked his head to the side, frowning at the brunet who just watched him with intense blue eyes.

"What if… what if we do end up regretting this?" the blond mumbled, so much so that Seto had to strain his ears to catch what the boy was saying. After processing the thought, Seto frowned and glanced over at the boy again, trying to figure out what he meant.

Finally a small smile appeared on Setos face as he leaned on the side of his car, Joeys anxious face looking back at him. He found the way Joey was nibbling his bottom lip to be oddly endearing.

"I don't believe in regrets."

Although he knew he'd contradicted himself in a way, Seto still felt his chest become slightly lighter when he saw the brilliant smile appear on Joeys face as he bounced over, opening the passenger door and sliding it, grinning once again at Seto as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"No regrets right?" Joey asked his brunet, watching as the boy turned to look at him. Reaching out, he cupped Joeys cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

This was it. This was the end of school, the end of their teenage life. They were both going to New York, Joey to art school and to be reunited with his sister, and Seto to continue to build his business and start over fresh with his brother.

Cerulean blue met golden brown.

"No regrets."

* * *

**A/N:** My Mum and I had a huge conversation about regrets in our lives the other day, and we both decided that it wasn't much point in regreting anything you can't change. I don't know why, but it made me think of Seto, and that he'd have an opinion like that.

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Please drop a review if you can!


End file.
